


Блики и тишина

by NovaDore



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaDore/pseuds/NovaDore
Summary: Джеффри предложил себя. Мэллори ответил.





	

Мэллори сосредоточенно вчитывался в отчет, но постоянно отвлекался. Он против воли прислушивался, как посторонний человек в его кабинете почти неслышно ходит вдоль стеллажей с книгами, как проводит пальцами по переплетам, и при этом молчит.  
Мужчина не выдержал:  
-Что ты хотел?  
-Конфликт в Судане может затянуться, но он не принесет ничего нового. Думаю, стоит отозвать агентов, — последовал спокойный ответ.  
-Ситуация не ясна. Пусть посидят пару дней, а там дай отбой, — Мэллори оторвал взгляд от документов. — Это всё?  
Парень всё еще исследовал стеллажи и ответил не сразу:  
-Да.  
-Тогда можешь идти, — мужчина снова склонился над бумагами.  
Мэлори не видел, как ушел посетитель, и еле услышал, как мягко закрылась дверь, но через 7 секунд он точно знал, что остался в кабинете один.

***

Глава МИ6 редко бывал в Техническом секторе. Ему всегда было неуютно в этом «подземелье». Лабиринты коридоров и лабораторий, тестовые комнаты, двери с табличками о смертельности биологического заражения создавали слишком мрачную атмосферу. Но именно здесь любил проводить всё свое свободное время начальник Кью-Бранч. Офисные сплетники не унимались до сих пор, придумывая, чем же занимается начальник департамента вечерами в Воксхолле. Всё это Мэлори знал из сказанных как бы между прочим реплик Манипени. Утренний кофе в ее исполнении был сдобрен славной порцией сплетен. Отучить от этой дурной привычки ее никак не удавалось, и он сдался.  
-Занят? — постучав, спросил Мэлори, и минуту спустя вошел.  
Ситуация повторилась с точностью до наоборот. Теперь уже мужчина топтался в дверях, наблюдая, как Джеффри Бутройт что-то читает, а потом скрупулезно заносит в компьютер.  
-Что-то случилось? — Бутройт озадачено посмотрел на вошедшего.  
-Еще одно покушение в Боливии. Инженеры закончили с прототипом?  
-Да. Запуск сегодня на полигоне. Придешь?  
-Возможно. А ты?  
-Нет. Саммерс сказал, что они справятся сами.  
Мэлори сделал шаг и остановился. Неловко вынул пачку сигарет.  
-Где здесь курят?  
Бутройт секунду разглядывал мужчину, потом встал из-за стола и, бросив «пошли», снял с крючка белый халат.

В лаборатории среди установок для синтеза и склянок с дистиллятом было тихо и безжизненно. Джеффри выбрал последний вдоль стены вытяжной шкаф и поставил самодельную пепельницу вглубь вытяжки. Мэлори уставился на пустую тягу.  
-Ты снова куришь?  
-Выделил лаборантам место для курения?  
Одновременно спросили и тут же замолчали двое мужчин  
-Только для себя, — первым прервал молчание Бутройт.  
-Иногда, — глядя, как горит кончик сигареты, закончил диалог Мэлори.  
Тишина мутнела от табачного дыма. Джеффри в белом халате выглядел как практикант, а не как начальник департамента Кью-Бранч. Мэлори наблюдал, как тот ритмично стряхивал пепел с сигареты, даже не пытаясь подносить ее к губам. Про свою Marlboro он давно забыл. Истлевший кончик падал рядом с вытяжкой на пол.

***

Мэлори устал. Последние пару недель слились в сплошной поток отчетов, прогнозов и личных присутствий в Координаторской, где агенты исправляли всё то, что наворотили чиновники во внешней политике. Только поэтому он не заметил, как в кабинете их стало двое.  
Его предплечья коснулась рука, слегка сжала, а помещение наполнил спокойный уверенный голос:  
-Всё обошлось. Бонд сообщил, что данные у него. Кризис стихает. Оппозиция отступила.  
Голос обволакивал мысли, подступал к сердцу. Мэлори закрыл глаза и пару минут позволил себе быть обычным человеком, а не главой МИ6. Всего на 120 секунд он ослабил барьер. Чужая рука, почувствовав возможность действовать, начала мягко подниматься к плечу. Тепло от прикосновения, словно прилив, медленно двигалось вслед за кистью. Он продолжал сидеть, наклонившись над таблицами, а волна маленьких острых невидимых иголочек уже достигла шеи, и мозг осторожно впитывал порции эндорфина от прикосновений. Кресло скрипнуло колесиками, отъезжая от стола. Мэлори откинулся на спинку, закрыв глаза, не желая смотреть, как Джеффри, перешагнув через его ноги, садится на край столешницы, подминая бумаги. Кресло покатилось обратно. Мужчина почувствовал легкий аромат парфюма и открыл глаза.  
Бутройт был в рубашке, расстегнутой на две верхние пуговицы, галстук и очки лежали рядом на столе, брюки облегали тело. Металлическая пряжка ремня бликовала в свете настольных ламп. Мэлори задержал на ней взгляд и, подняв руки с подлокотников, начал вести ими вверх по ногам Джеффри. Парень плавными движениями аккуратно развязывал его галстук, потом первые две пуговицы рубашки шефа, а потом наклонился и также плавно поцеловал мужчину, а потом немного запрокинул тому голову и углубил поцелуй. Гарет обхватил ладонями ягодицы Бутройта и усадил его к себе на колени. Руки продолжали подниматься вверх: поясница, позвоночник, лопатки.  
Возбуждение быстро раскручивало внутренние обороты. Мэлори грубо сжимал бока и спину Бутройта, потом начал выдергивать рубашку из-за пояса брюк. Когда пальцы коснулись слегка вспотевшей и горячей кожи, мужчина рванул парня на себя, и металлическая пряжка чужого ремня тихо звякнула о пуговицу собственных брюк. Мэлори почувствовал, как Джеффри на секунду замер, задержав дыхание. Короткий стон отдавал вибрацией в горле, а волосы на собственном затылке и основании шеи сжали железной хваткой.  
Прижимая к себе распаленного Бутройта, ощущая как брюки мешают обоюдной эрекции, Мэлори перестал думать. Рывком поставив Джеффри на ноги, развернул его к себе спиной, в три движения избавил того от брюк, спустив почти до колен, и нагнул над столом. Парень лишь успел смахнуть ближайшие папки, упереться кулаками в стол, а лбом в кулаки. Еще пару секунд Мэлори потратил на свои пуговицу и молнию, а когда спина Бутройта под методичными поглаживаниями поясницы начала расслабляться, мужчина уже раскатывал презерватив по набухшему члену.  
В других обстоятельствах, Мэлори сделал бы всё по-другому: не так быстро, не так грубо, не так жадно. Но самоконтроля, отданного на благо работы и государства, совершенно не хватило на Бутройта. Поэтому он будет стараться не порвать его, все-таки слюна не смазка, и входить по возможности медленно, маленькими амплитудами.  
Мэлори не давал Джеффри двигаться, припечатав ладонью к столу, и чувствуя, как он глубоко и часто дышит под его рукой. Толчки стали ровнее, а член, входя на всю длину, чуть задерживался внутри, тогда Бутройт успевал издать сдержанный стон перед следующим мощным движением. Но вот мужчина почувствовал, как мышцы ануса расслабились, как парень начал стонать все громче, как собственный член, привыкнув к жаркому нутру и тесному сфинктеру, стал болезненно-чувствительным от прилившей до отказа крови, а яички поджались, значит, до оргазма осталось всего пара толчков. Тогда он стащил парня по столу ближе к себе и обхватил его член рукой. Головка, липкая от естественной смазки, набухла и, судя по шумной реакции Бутройта, стала предельно чувствительной. Гарет пару раз прошелся ладонью по его стволу, затем крепко схватил Джеффри за бедра и начал учащенно долбиться в предоргазменном экстазе.  
Последние минуты оставили в памяти какие-то животные отрывки реальности. Мэлори в последний миг успел упереться рукой о стол и не свалиться на Джеффри дополнительным грузом. Тот лежал неподвижно, тяжело дыша. Мужчина провел рукой по его позвоночнику, капельки пота блестели в полутьме. Осторожно придерживая края презерватива, он отстранился от парня, выбросил ненужную деталь в урну, застегнул брюки. Бутройт завозился на столе, с трудом встал прямо и, застегивая штаны, шагнул к Мэлори.  
Гарет смотрел с нарастающей тревогой, как рука Джеффри сокращает расстояние, чтобы коснутся его, и тогда вернутся эти иголочки, эти волны и бесконтрольные желания. Мэлори испугался того, что предлагает эта изящная и тонкая рука. Всё это слишком много, слишком опасно, слишком живо для него. Он так привык к своей спокойной и упорядоченной жизни. Что будет, если он захлебнется этими новыми ощущениями? Для него, такого взрослого, степенного и основательного чем закончиться это ослепительное приключение? И что будет с ним, когда юный любовник устанет и покинет его?  
В тишине звякнула пряжка расстегнутого ремня Джеффри, и Мэллори очнулся:  
-Нет, — спокойно сказал мужчина, после чего сел в кресло и посмотрел на Бутройта.  
Джеффри расфокусировано смотрел на шефа и, кажется, ничего не слышал. Потом сморгнул, нашел очки, засунул галстук в карман, обошел стол и направился к двери.  
-Не кури больше.  
Массивная дверь всё также бесшумно закрылась. Мэллори все также сразу почувствовал, что в кабинете он остался один. 


End file.
